The use of height-adjustable apparatuses that permit users to change the elevation of their one or more display devices are becoming increasingly popular. Many of these devices lack the ability to adjust the height of the entire workstation area along with the display(s), such that a user's keyboard and other peripherals are not useable when the display(s) are in a raised position. Further, many existing sit-stand devices allow only for adjustment of the entire desk surface, which is typically heavy and therefore requires more than one and/or very large lifting mechanism(s) to be provided. Many existing multi-display devices are not expandable or reconfigurable in order to support a different number of displays or to support the displays in an array of different configurations. Additionally, many existing devices are not height-adjustable such that the displays can be quickly and easily moved between heights in which the displays can be viewed.
There is a need for an improved sit-stand workstation that is versatile and configurable according to the wants and needs of individual users.